


All Good Fun

by Kookaburrra



Category: Dragon Cave
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, How Do I Tag, Journal Entries, imagine the dragons are writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburrra/pseuds/Kookaburrra
Summary: These are the journal entries of a bunch of dragons, some fairly sane, while others are...less so. Do watch out for one of the Red dragons - she likes to set things on fire.





	1. Too many thoughts, not enough time

I’m certain that the last egg Fomorii turned was cast away by the rest of us. So how is it that she’s now raising a hatchling?

I was passing by their lair during the night, and happened to see them. They were feeding on the blood of some unfortunate creature. Upon my approach, the hatchling hissed and withdrew to the entrance. Fomorii merely watched me. Can never tell what she’s thinking. Her answers to my questions were short, but I gathered that she had found the hatchling wandering, and decided to adopt her, as it were. 

I asked if she’d told anyone about this. Silence. She actually managed to look vaguely guilty. Sigh. I mean, it isn’t as if she’s going to get into trouble over this. She’s always wanted to raise a hatchling anyway. I changed the subject slightly by asking if the hatchling had a name.

Brollachan. Not sure why that sent a shudder down my spine, but maybe nothing will come of it? I think she’s not that far off becoming an adult, so we shall see what her true character is like. 

Don’t know how the others are going to take the news. They’re fairly tolerant of Fomorii, since she’s mostly harmless. Apart from her habit of sneaking off with eggs every so often. She doesn’t even bite them, just puts them in a nest and looks at them. Sorry, went off topic there. Anyway, Brollachan gives off a completely different vibe. I suppose only time will tell. I could be completely wrong about her. Then again, my feelings are usually proved right. 

Gyllyngvase


	2. Somebody’s grumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grumpy leader. The usual type of thing.

Oh, for goodness sake! I thought dealing with one Vampire was bad enough. But two? No. One was more than enough. Don’t know why Fomorii didn’t come to me about this (I **am** the leader), but still...she should have done! 

Blah. Fed up of dragons constantly ignoring what I say. Been too much of that going around lately. I will not stand for it.

-Mynyddgwair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. Sorry about that. Next one will be longer, probably.


	3. Bits & Bobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyllyngvase muses on various subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than last time! At the moment there’s not much of a “plot” as it were. I’m mostly trying to set up personalities for my dragons, and attempting to make sure that each has a different character from the rest.
> 
> Also, this...took me a long time to write, for some reason. I kept getting distracted, or wandering off and doing something else.

Phew. Never thought I’d ever be saying this, but it has been uncharacteristically warm over the last...month or so, I believe. Not that I’m complaining too much, warm weather is much better than rain, but in all honesty, we could do with a bit of rain. Just enough to ensure the grass grows, and make everything look greener and brighter again. Between you and I, journal, I’m quite bored of seeing the grass slowly turning yellow, or watching the ground dry out and crack. Some of the others aren’t used to this heat, and have been suffering quite a bit. Doesn’t help that Flaming Pun has been deliberately (or so I’m led to believe) setting fire to trees. That last blaze took some time to quell. Don’t know what she gets out of it. Perhaps she simply enjoys it? Or maybe she does it for some other reason.

Anyway, life goes on as normal. Still getting uneasy every time I see Brollachan, but so far she hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary. Wasn’t successful in turning the first egg she attempted to bite, but at least it was an egg we snatched from the wilderness, rather than a bred egg. The egg dying didn’t seem to unduly upset her, however. Fairly confident that she’ll try again. Fomorii simply watches over her, though not offering any guidence, I’ve noticed. Every so often a look creeps into her eyes. I know that look, seen it before. She’s yearning to raise another hatchling. Not entirely sure where this...longing to have a family of her own has come from, but I do know that every so often she creeps into the nesting cave and just sits and looks at the eggs. I suspect that it’s because she cannot breed, that she’s trying to fill a void in her life with raising other Vampires. Well, whatever the reason, she’s certainly an oddity. Not that I know much about Vampires, however. Maybe there are others out there who don’t match up to standards.

Must admit, I do enjoy the nights at the moment. Not only is it cooler, but I can also map the stars, and watch the Nebulae and Carina dragons flying overhead. Occasionally one might swoop down for a chat. I enjoy that too. It’s nice to know what others are up to in the various parts of our territories. I do not get to travel much, so must live my adventures through tales told by others. Maybe one day I shall set out on my travels. Only time will tell, I suppose.

Gyllyngvase


	4. Well Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little while. Updates are still likely to be slow. Working on NaNoWrimo, so that’s taking up a chunk of time. Plus daily goings on. But haven’t forgotten about this!

It has been some time since I last made an entry. While I could make some excuse, I find that it makes more sense to say that I simply forgot to record the past few months. Well, I can give a brief overview of what has been happening recently, I suppose.

Our numbers are slowly growing. Have been joined recently by a few dragons who are usually only seen out in the open for a few days a year. Otherwise they hide in the darkness of the caverns, or lurk around the edges of forests etc. There hasn’t been much breeding activity going on. I myself have not seen my mate in a while. Simply because I don’t feel the need to be around her all the time. I do visit her fairly often, but we both agreed that doing our own thing in between visits would keep us happy. If we were together all the time, then I have no doubt that there would probably be injuries, and both of us would be sporting scars.

Fomorii, the first Vampire, has turned a few others since she raised Brollachan. All turned out female. I see them every so often, wandering in the moonlight, looking for prey or abandoned eggs to turn and raise. Occasionally Fomorii comes to see me. She never says very much, and her visits are normally brief, but I get the impression that she’s lonely, and that she likes to know what’s happening with the others. Although she doesn’t creep me out quite as much as she used to, a shudder still runs down my spine whenever her red eyes fix upon my own.

Flaming Pun, a Red dragon, has been up to her usual tricks. Something really needs to be done about her. Setting fire to things for fun is all very well, but when lives are endangered, then that’s not a game. I don’t know who’d she’d listen to, however. Mynyddgwair could possibly call her out, but he’s not particularly interested in doing that.

Gyllyngvase


	5. Tales told at night

We are growing in numbers. Slowly, but surely. Though the three who have joined me were not turned by my fangs, they are still my sisters. Or so I consider them my sisters, anyway. The three I have personally turned now live elsewhere, and I cannot contact them. No matter. I am happy enough with the company of the other three. Soon to be four. The hatchling Tuatha de Dannan bit has gained her wings and will soon be joining us. Of that I have little doubt.

Still...there is an emptiness inside me. I long for an heir of my own, and to feel the joy of raising a hatchling that is of my own flesh and blood. Alas, that is one thing that can never come true. I am...jealous of those in the clan who can find mates and produce offspring. Leaves me wondering why us Vampire dragons were created, or even how we came into being in the first place. I do not regret being created, but still...is there a purpose to my existence beyond creating more of my kind?

I also wish to create a Male Vampire. While I do not mind my sisters, it would be nice to have some male company. Perhaps he would bring in different opinions on things. I do not know why there are no males in our little...coven, but maybe that will change soon. We shall see. I can but hope that one of us produces a male heir.

Occasionally I will see other members of the clan. They do not see me, for I normally lurk within my den. Only Gyllyngvase, a Magi, stops and speaks to me. He will bring me news of the outside world, and reports on what happens in the daytime. My sisters of scoff at me for entertaining his presence, but I quite like to hear of how things go in the daytime. Seeing as we can not tolerate sunlight, then we miss a lot of what goes on. Besides, his stories amuse me. Sometimes we do not say anything, though he will sit by me as we gaze up at the stars. I find his presence comforting during those times. 

Fomorii


End file.
